a taste of happily ever after
by xoxogreysfanaticoxox
Summary: merder based with bang and kids


Mer wakes up in Derek's arms

Derek: hey beautiful what do you want to do today.

Meredith: I was thinking maybe we could go shopping then grab lunch.

Derek: sounds fun meet you downstairs.

Meredith: ok meet you down there.

knock knock someone knocks on their door

Izzie: I'll get it. What are you doing here?

Finn: I have to see her get out of my way.

Mer: Finn what are you doing here

Finn: I'm here to tell you I still love you and I know you love me.

Mer: Finn I don't love you I love der.

Finn: you

Der: don't you dare call her that you bastard.

Finn: o what you going to do you already took the little away and when you get bored of her i'm going to be there as a shoulder to cry on.

Der: I will never get bored of her I love her and always will. Now get out and stay away from her.

Mer: thanks for standing up for me but next time can you try not to talk like i'm not standing in the room.

Der: there's not going to be a next time.

Mer: ok you know that he's not going to stop McVet is going to keep coming back.

Der: maybe but I'm always going to be there to keep him away from my beautiful girl.

Mer: ok Romeo let's go to work before anyone else shows up.

Der: we're not that late.

Mer: actually i'm 10 minutes late baileys going to have my head.

Der: aww but I want your head.

Mer: Derek Michael Shepard get out that door this instant or no sex for a month.

Der: seriously?

Mer: seriously!!

Bailey: nice of you to join us grey.

Mer: sorry bailey had an unexpected visitor.

Christina walks over to Mer with a questioning look

Mer: I'll tell you later

Bailey: assignments O'Malley, Torres, Stevens, Sloan, yang, burke, grey, Shepard, Karev, me

Alex: great

Bailey: excuse me Dr Karev is there some reason you don't want to work with me today

Alex: no not at all I'm honoured to learn from you.

Izzie, Mer and Christina trying to hide their laughter in the background

Bailey: that's what I thought now move all of you GO! Foolish damn interns

Mer: Dr Shepard I'm with you today.

Der: I thought you were with me everyday.

Mer: very funny do we have any patients?

Der: yes 29 year old female came in with severe head force trauma I need you to get mi a ct and MRI.

Mer: okay Dr Shepard anything else

Der: nope after you finish page me.

Mer finishes with the patient and pages Derek

Der: hey what's up?  
Mer: I just got the patients results back.  
Der: and?

Mer: look for yourself.

Der: not good clear an or then scrub in on this medical medical

Mer: ok.

Halfway through surgery the patient crashes and dies

Der: damnit.

Mer: there was nothing you could do she just died.

Der: I know but why did she stop was what was in her life not enough for her to fight.  
Mer: what??

Der: never mind I'll see you at home he walks off

down in the tunnels the interns minus George are talking about there lives

Mer: he knows how can he know this isn't supposed to be like this were supposed to be happy.

Christina: why do we have to tell our parents anyway they'll come out here and want to plan our wedding I can't believe I have to call my mother.

Izzie: I SLEPT WITH GEORGE.

Alex, Mer, Christina: WAT.

Izzie: and he compared it to the sad miserable sex.

Mer: Iz he's married.

Izzie: o like that stopped you and McDreamy please.

Christina: omg does Callie know?

Izzie: no George doesn't want to hurt her.

Alex: wait when did this happen?

Izzie: that night he came over after a fight with Callie we got drunk.

Christina: and had sex?

Izzie: no we made love it was amazing.

Alex: Iz he's married remember

Derek's on the phone talking to a woman.

Der: no I don't think that's a good idea because I know you and you wouldn't be kind. Of course she will yes okay bye love you too.

Mer: who was that?

Der: o no one I didn't know you were there.

Mer: so we need to talk.

Der: yes we do

Mer: ok so I stopped fighting in the water but I died and then I realised I needed you and so I fought I didn't just give up because I love you.

Der: I love you too (starts kissing her neck) and I'm (kisses her cheek) never letting you go.

They fall into bed and make love.

Next day in locker room

Mer: so when are you and burke getting married?

Christina: our mothers are coming I don't want them to plan my wedding.

Mer: so don't let them.

Christina: as soon as they arrive there going to take over.

Mer: so let them and then turn up at your wedding in scrubs. Starts laughing.

Christina: that's it that's what I'll do.

Mer: but….

Bailey: ASSIGNMENTS Yang, Burke

Grey, Shepard

Karev, Montgomery

Stevens, Sloan

O'Malley, clinic

No one moves.

Bailey: GO

Alex walks up to Addi.

Alex: what have we today?

Addi: Jane doe's husband came in today he's going to meet her.

Alex: is she nervous. Couldn't the baby go into stress?

Addi: there are some risks but it's better for her to know.

Alex: so you and Sloan.

Addi: are none of your business.

Alex walks off, goes to Christina and burke

Christina: so when are we getting married.

Burke: you were supposed to pick the date.

Christina: ok I was thinking me, you, Mer, Shepard city hall tomorrow.

Burke: deal on one condition you were a dress and we buy rings.

Christina: that was two but okay then.

Burke: so you and Meredith go dress shopping and get the flowers me and Shep will arrange everything else.

Mer and der in surgery

Der: Dr Grey did you here the good news.

Mer: about?

Der: a marriage not being planned by parents.

Mer: o then yes Dr Shepard I did.

Der: ok then. There I'm all done.

In the scrub room

Mer: you going to come eat with us.

Der: I can't I have to pick someone up from the airport.

Mer: who?!?

Der: see you tonight.

Mer: WHO?

At the airport.

A woman gets off the plane.

Woman: I'm not that old you don't have to help me I can walk just fine.

Der: mom let them help you.

Mrs Shepard: Derek o I've missed you so how's the slutty intern?

Der; SHE'S NOT SLUTTY.

Mrs Shepard: Derek everyone is staring.

Der: come on mom let's go.

Mrs Shepard: so I'm guessing your still with her.

Der: yes mom.

Mrs Shepard: are you becoming chief.

Der: no mom.

Mrs Shepard: why I'll fix that a generous donation will help I'm sure.

Der: actually mom Richard was an old friend of Ellis greys and when she died Ellis asked him to look after her daughter.

Mrs Shepard: so I don't see the point what does that have to do with you.

Der: I'm in love with her daughter.

Mrs Shepard: you are in love with Ellis greys daughter?

Der: yes

Mrs Shepard: Ellis greys daughter is the intern.

Der: yes

Mrs Shepard: wait till the girls find out they'll have a field day. So when can I meet the lovely girl.

Mer's house

Izzie opens the door when Derek knocks

Izzie: o hi Dr Shepard.

Der: please call me Derek Dr Stevens

Izzie: Izzie and you are.

Mrs Shepard: Elaine Shepard Derek's mother.

Izzie: o Mer is going to be p!ssed at you

Der: is she here?

Izzie: she's upstairs in the shower.

Der: thanks. Mom you wait here I'll go get here.

Upstairs mers POV

I could here everything I can't believe his mother was here

She was going to hate me.

Der: Mer you okay

Mer: fine whose here.

Der: my mother.

Mer o okay um I'm just going to stay in the shower rather than face the wrath of Mama Shepard.

Der: she wants to meet you she knows about your mother and everything.

Mer: still I'd rather stay in the shower than take my chances out there.

Der: come on he picks her up and drops her on the bed. get dressed.

Mer: yes sir she giggles.

Der: very funny I'll meet you down there.

Mer: okay meet you down there.

Derek leaves

Der: you better be getting dressed in there he yells at her down the hall.

Mer picks out a dress and goes downstairs.

Der: you look beautiful

Mer: thanks

Mrs Shepard: are we going to a strip club and no one told me?

Der: No mother were having tea right here.

Mrs Shepard: well I just thought seeing as she is wearing that skanky dress but then again she is a slutty intern.

Mer: o well at least you knew we weren't going to a funeral because your dress looks like it's in mourning. Excuse me I'm going upstairs.

The next day

Mer and Christina are going dress shopping Derek and Preston ring shopping

Mer and Chris walk into a dress store

Chris: I don't want anything to fancy.

Mer: just go try on the dresses

12 dresses later and 1 hour Christina walks out

Chris: how bout this

Mer: love it. Let's get it

Christina's dress

you're turn.

Mer: okay in I go

Mer walks out in the first dress I like this let's get it.

Chris: how come you could pick the first one and I couldn't

Mer: because I look good in this

Mers dress

okay now we need flowers

Chris: do we have to

Mer: no I guess not lets go home and change.

Go to Derek and burke

Der: um what do you think Christina will like.

Burke: um let's ask excuse me can we have a look at a ring for a surgeon.

Assistant: I have just the thing here we'll take it now we need a men's ring.

Assistant um I think you'll like this we'll take it.

Der: now for the tuxes

Burke: more shops

Der: yep more shops

Burke: I like this one I like this one let's get them

At city hall

The girls walk in and the person starts with the sermon

Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to bring together two persons do you Preston take you Christina to be your lawfully wedded wife

Preston: I do

And do you Christina take you Preston to be your lawfully wedded husband

Christina: I do

You may now kiss the bride. Burke and Christina kiss for quite a while before.

Mer: GET A ROOM YOU NEWLYWEDS

Preston: I think we shall.

Mer and Derek: bye we got to get back to work.

Christina: bye guys.

At the hospital

Mrs Shepard: Addi how are you doing?

Addi: I'm doing great how are you

Mrs Shepard: I'll be fine if I can get Derek to leave that little tart.

Addi: stop just stop you don't know her all you have heard are rumours I know her at first I didn't want to because I blamed her for what happened to my wedding but that isn't true. She is sweet and kind she's compassionate and caring and she is the strongest woman I have ever met so just give her a chance because Derek really loves her.

Mrs Shepard: I'm sorry I didn't know I'm going to go apologize.

Addi: it's the right thing to do.

Mrs Shepard walks off. Then Mer walks up

Mer: thankyou Dr Montgomery.

Addi: call me Addi I mean it your strong Meredith

Mer: call me Mer only Derek calls me Meredith and that's only sometimes.

Addi: ok I'm glad we had this talk Mer.

Mer: me too Addi.

Addison gets paged and walks off just as Derek walks up.

Der: Hey my mom just asked if we could meet her at the taste of Seattle for tea she wants to apologize what did you say to her.

Mer: nothing it was all Addi.

Der: Addi?

Mer: yer were kinda friends now.

Der: seriously?

Mer: seriously!

Der: you going to make her your gynaecologist

Mer: no not yet she's still to scary to be near my va jay jay

Der laughs

Der: hey I want to be the only one near your va jay jay.

Mer: Derek Shepard get your mind out of the gutter.

Der: you know you like it

Mer: you are such an arrogant ass

Mer pulls der into a linen closet and things get very heated.

Two weeks later Christina and burkes parents are coming out

Izzie and Alex have gotten together

So have Addison and mark

The interns pick their specialty in a week

Mrs Shepard went home and Meredith is sick, nauseous

Mmm Mer wakes up and looks at the alarm

Mer: crap I'm going to be late. I gotta get ready CRAP!?!!#$

Mer runs into the bathroom and throws up.

Der: I think the stress is getting to you I'm going to ask the chief to get us sometime off we will relax then you will go back to work refreshed and ready to pick your specialty.

Mer: sounds good I'm going to go get coffee

Downstairs

Izzie: hey Mer you okay.

Mer: I'm a week late

Izzie: what omg do you think your p r e g n a n t

Mer: I don't know I was hoping you could do bloods today at work

Izzie: sure does Dr Shepard know

Mer: no I'm not going to tell him till I know for sure he wants kids and I just think he will be really disappointed if I'm not.

Izzie: Mer your rambling I'll do the bloods as soon as we get to work.

Mer: thanks so do you reckon I should tell Addi.

Izzie: year she's the best and if your preggers you need the best.

At work Izzie takes the blood test should know in a few hours.

Mer: so when do you think we will get the blood test back.

Izzie: in a few hours come on we better get to pre rounds.

Mer: my last rounds as a surgical intern.

Izzie: I wish McDreamy would take me away.

Mer: hey get your own McDreamy.

In the locker room

Bailey: grey I need to talk to you after this

Mer: okay

Bailey: ASSIGNMENTS now this is your last week as surgical interns so don't screw up and make me look bad are we clear.

Interns: yes mam

Bailey: good Stevens, Sloan, Karev, Montgomery, yang, burke, tomalley, Torres and grey Shepard.

All the interns leave except Mer

Mer: Dr Bailey you wanted to talk to me

Bailey: yes Shepard got the time off for you.

Mer: thanks can I I got to

Bailey: what o right go.

Mer goes and finds der

Mer: Dr Shepard I am your intern for today

Der: hey did we get the time off

Mer: yer bailey just told me

Der: okay how would you like to scrub in on a medical medical?

Mer: seriously when.

Der: ten minutes

Mer: okay I'll see you in there.

The surgery went well and two hours have passed Meredith goes down to get the blood work.

Mer looks at the blood work

Mer: omg

Mer goes to find der she sees him talking to bailey and the chief.

Mer: Dr Shepard I got the patients blood work back.

She hands the paper work to der

Der: what patient. He looks at the blood work sees pregnant and then sees mer's name at the top.

Mer: so Dr Shepard how do we proceed.

Der: we tell people and consult with Dr Montgomery

He said with a huge smile on his face that couldn't come off no matter what he was on cloud 9 million.

Chief: what's wrong with the patient?

Bailey: do you need any help with the patient

Der: not yet though she is incredibly stubborn

Mer: shut up

Bailey: Dr Grey

Mer: sorry

Der: maybe we should tell them

Mer: Okay then we need to schedule an appointment

Der: okay well the thing is the patient is pregnant

Mer: and the patient is me

Bailey and the chief: what

Mer; I'm pregnant

Bailey: congratulations

Chief: yes congratulations

Mer: thanks I got to go tell Christina.

Der: ok bye. Mer stretches up and kisses him

Mer: bye. She walks off.

Down in the tunnels Christina's sitting on a bed

Mer: I have to tell you something and you have to be supportive

Christina: ok

Mer: i'm pregnant

Christina: holy crap McDreamy knocked you up are you happy I mean are you keeping it

Mer: yep i'm happy and were keeping it i'm going to get fat.

Later on in the day the interns are sbout to go in to pick there specialities

Chief: grey you first.

Izzie: good luck

In the interview

Chief: ok now you can pick your specialty but before you do no funny business nothing except doctoring are we clear.

Mer; yes chief I choose neuro.

Chief: I thought as much you may go.

Mer: ok.

Christina: well how did it go

Mer: great im going home now

Mer leaves and the rest of the interns go into their meeting without anything special happening meanwhile at mers house Derek is waiting for mer.mer walks in and sees der

Mer: hey whats going on

Der: are we keeping it or

Mer: yes.

Der: good now I want to show you something.

Mer and der are in the car.

Mer: where are we going.

Der: you'll see

Mer: please Derek I wanna know.

Der: you will but it's a surprise

Mer: I hate surprises pouts

Der; you'll like this one they drive up to where dereks trailor is but it's not there now there is the beautiful house.

Mer: whats that.

Der: that's our house

Mer: seriously?

Der: seriously!!


End file.
